Jimmy is gone!
by Nae'ka
Summary: REWRITTEN! Jimmy is gone, Petey is paying the price. ConstxPete, JohnnyxPinky Sorry lostgaze, lol Rated T for language, maybe for something else in the future. Ha ha.
1. Jimmy is leaving?

**AUTHORS NOTE**: I was looking through my Bully fics, and decided to re-do my very first. :) This makes me greatly happy.

**Chapter 1:** Jimmy is leaving?

**Summary:** Jimmy leaves Bullworth and Pete needs to make friends to stay alive at the sadistic school. Can the mascot help him? And what is going on with Johnny and Pinky? How does Jimmy's leaving help him all? Will he ever be back?

**Disclaimer:** I own my notebook. That is it.

**WARNING:** THIS CONTAINS BL! Yes, that's right. BL. Yaoi. Gayboyslovinggayboysbecausewhatisbetterthanthat

**Pairings:** ConstantinosxPetey and JohnnyxPinky

* * *

"B- But… You aren't expelled any more… so Jimmy why,?"

Jimmy sighed, "I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry alright? My mom," Jimmy sneered at the mention of his mother, "divorced the rich prick, and now we're movin' to Vegas. I tried to talk her out of it but… Petey! Are you even listening?" Pete's facial expression hadn't changed.

When Jimmy told Pete he would be leaving, the first thing that passed through his mind was, 'The school is doomed.' And that such thought could quite possibly be true if one considered the learning establishment. Things had settled down after Gary was defeated and gone (as much as they could, anyway). But if Jimmy were to leave all security gained would be lost, and all would go completely chaotic.

Pete looked to the ground sadly. It would also mean that he, Pete, would get killed by rabid students and other such people around Bullworth. Pete was not only losing his guardian, but also his best and only friend. "Jimmy," He whispered, "I…" Then he looked up, his face angry and betrayed, and he ran from the hall into his room.

* * *

Johnny looked at Peanut for support, but his friend simply kept his eyes down cast, and shuffled his feet.

He had no defence. The freshman was right, and he couldn't say anything back. All he did, all he could do, was shrug his shoulders and run his comb through his hair once more.

He glanced at Peanut one last time before leaving the auto-shop. _'Some best friend.'_

_**End chapter one**_

Ha ha, yeah. I really really would appreciate reviews for this. I worked hard to get it up and running again. :3


	2. Pinky, Johnny, and the past

Authors note: Another chapter defeated! ;...; I didn't realise how horrid my spelling was!_ Did I even use spell check?!_

Disclaimer: I own my notebook. That is IT!

Warning: Gayness. :3

Summary: Jimmy leaves Bullworth and Pete needs to make friends to stay alive at the sadistic school. Can the mascot help him? And what is going on with Johnny and Pinky?

* * *

(Earlier that day)

Peter sat down on the stairs leading to the lunch room. Not the _best _place to be at the start of lunch, but no one would bother him anyway. He was Jimmy's best friend and every one knew damn well that if something ever happened to Pete, Jimmy wo-

**"PETEY!!"**

The boy nearly fell off the stairs at the extremely loud and screechy voice. He turned around and looked into the face of a hysterical Pinky.

"Uh...wha-?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook them violently. "HE IS BEING A JERK!"

"Who is?" Pete was slightly scared. And a little shy. Her face was a mear foot from his.

"_Jimmy is_, duh!" She sighed, clearly irratated by his lack of common sence.

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Petey was used to Jimmy being a jerk, especially to girls. Nothing he could do about it.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sob.

"P-_Pinky_?"

"HE'S LEAVING!" She screamed in his ear.

"Huh?"

"He's moving." She looked straight into his eyes, "_Forever_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Back to the Future)

Jimmy sat down on his bed and cursed. He hadn't even meant to tell Pete. It would have been easier to just to leave and have Crabblesnich break the news to the head boy. Now Jimmy had to live with guilt. It wasn't even his fault.

Why had he told Gord? Pete said that Pinky told him. Which meant that Gord told Pinky. And _that_ meant that the ENTIRE school would know. Now he wouldn't even be able to get to the front gate without being attacked.

He stood up and walked out the door. Might as well start with the apologies now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pete had walked himself all the way to Jimmy's light house without even knowing it. He continued to walk along the beach, going under docks, avoiding Preps. He kept walking until he reached the end of the beach where the large bridge gave very little space to get through.

Under neath sat Johnny Vincent, the leader of the Greasers, with his face buried deep in his hands. Peter slowly approched him. Why? Because he didn't care if he died at the moment. He might as well get it over with now.

"Hey," Pete tried, "What's wrong?"

Johnny looked up, his face partially covered by hair that clearly had not been touched in the morning. Rare for a Greaser. And the shadow cast across his face helped to make him look viciously insane. "What the hell do you care?"

"I don't know." Petey stood right in front of him. "I have nothing better to do, so just talk."

"I'm not a girl. I don't like to _share_ secrets."

"I'm not a girl either, and your life isn't exactly a secret." At this Johnny jumped up, clenching his fists.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

Pete backed into the wall behind him. "Oh, come on. You know what I mean." Johnny growled. "Okay... Maybe you don't."

Johnny sat down against the wall and ran his calloused fingers through his messy hair. "It's the other greasers."

"Huh?"

"They are getting mad at me, 'cus I'm not who I was; and who I am ain't a good leader. I think that they're... planning... some sort of ambush. I dunno what to do."

Peter thought for a second and pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. "I'm going to show you some thing." He said gently. "Maybe it'll help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NEXT TIME!: What is with the cards?

xNae'Ka-chan


	3. Cards and a food fight

**Authors note**: I'm getting annoyed with rewriting. At least I know that I have improved since I started.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bully... all the guys would be gay... except Hal. Because that's just ICK.

**Warning**: Boys loving Boys.

**Summary**: Jimmy leaves Bullworth and Pete needs to make friends to stay alive at the sadistic school. Can the mascot help him? Andwhat is going on with Johnny and Pinky?

* * *

Peter had a new deck of cards, so they were not shuffled at all. Johnny slumped against the wall andstared. Pete set all the cards face up in a line across the sand.

"These are the Preps." He said pointing to the Diamonds. Then his hand moved towards the Spades, "These are the jocks." Then to the Clubs, "These are the bullies." And finally to the Hearts, "And these are the greasers."

"What the hell?" Johnny sat up straight.

"Well, more than the _other_ groups any way."

"Whatta 'bout the geeks?" Johnny slumped again.

Pete looked at the cards for a second, then pointed to the Jokers, "Here. But that's not the point. Have you ever heard stories about the King and Queen of hearts?" Johnny started to glare. Pete continued, "Um... well, the Queen of Hearts... she... she was a bitch."

"Hey!" Johnny was getting mad, and his tone of voice showed it. How the hell could he still love Lola?

"Just hold on!" Pete took in a deep breath, "Look at the King of Hearts." Pete picked up the card and handed it to the greaser. He studied it, but didn't catch on.

"What about it?"

"He has the knife in the back of his head. The King of _Hearts_. The suicide king."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pinky walked along the hallway, fuming, yet looking elegant... Well, as elegant as she could, having just got stuck in the middle of a food fight. Even the bullies dodged her as she walked towards the entrance. The principle had forced her to sit in his office for a half an hour as he lectured the ten people that had been there.

She walked out the front door to find Jimmy talking to Derby.

"-nd I had no clue someone could scream like th- Oh, hey Pinky." Jimmy was the first to notice her.

"Who are ya talking about?" She asked, picking a piece of Edna's much hated 'Wednesday suprise' from her hair.

Jimmy groaned, "The mascot. There's some thing seriously wrong with the kid."

"What about Pete?"

"What about 'im?"

Pinky sighed irritatedly, "You are such an asshole."

"Hello to you to, dear." Pinky half-glanced at her husband to be, then stomped off to the girls dorm, deep in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NEXT CHAPTER: Jimmy leaves! Pete meets the mascot! ('Connie' lol.)

Is this worth me continuing? I'd like to know.


	4. Constantinos Brakus

Authors note: Ha ha, last re-writen chapter, w00t!

Disclaimer: the usual

Warning: GAEZ. I may be adding some DerbyBif in the future too. :D

Summary: Jimmy leaves Bullworth and Pete needs to make friends to stay alive at the sadistic school. Can the mascot help him? And what is going on with Johnny and Pinky?

* * *

**Jimmy is (really) Gone.**

* * *

'Jimmy's mother has picked him up around 7 am on Monday morning.' ... read a note posted on the board in the boys dorm. Pete ripped it off, crumpled it and threw it across the living room, hitting Constantinos straight in the face. The two boys just stared at each other for a minute.

"Uh..." Peter started.

Constantinos walked to him, and pushed him to the ground. "What the hell?"

"Eh... Jimmy is... uh.." Pete stumbled over his words. 'Why? Can't I even talk?'

The older stared at Pete as he layed his back on the ground and put his arm over face. "Jimmy is... Gone?"

"Yeah.." Pete found it odd when he whimpered the word. He really was finding this hard.

Constantinos looked towards the window and sighed. He bent over and stretched his hand out. "Come on."

Pete was reluctant at first, but the look on the pessimists face reassured him. There hands touched and Peters face flushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally the end of the edited crap. Oi, I think I am getting sick, I feel horrid.


	5. A mission

**Authors note:** Now to start writing again.

**Disclaimer**: the usual

**Warning:** You should know by now.

**Summary**: Jimmy leaves Bullworth and Pete needs to make friends to stay alive at the sadistic school. Can the mascot help him? And what is going on with Johnny and Pinky?

* * *

**Rules of the Non-Cliques**

"First thing I'd do is lose the pink shirt." Constantinos flopped down on the couch, and stared at the broken T.V.

"It's salmon." Petey had used that excuse for two years now, but he wasn't quite sure why he hadn't just changed it.

The brown hair boy shook his head and leaned back into the couch. "_Then_ I'd join some sort of non-clique dominated activity."

Petey chuckled darkly, "Like what?"

"I dunno... I guess the only one around here is the school paper."

"Aren't you the only one in that 'activity'."

The older boy moved slightly. "I proffer it that way. 'Suppose there's room if you really wanna join. But believe me, it blows."

Petey was inwardly relieved. He was positive he could make friend out of this, even if it was Constantinos. But beggars can't be choosers! He wasn't going to screw this up, like he had every other time before. He was going to be this kids best friend, whether he wanted one or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pinky stepped out of the shower, and flipped her hair. Making sure the towel was tightly wrapped around her, she headed to her room.

"Teachers say you have to get dressed _before _you come out of the bathroom. This is inappropriate." Lola was standing right there, a mere five feet from the towel-clad preppy. And that was much too close.

"Oh shut up, you slut. You've been naked more than you've been dressed in the past year, doing things the teachers would deem _beyond _inappropriate." And with that, she hurried herself to her shared room.

"Bitch." Lola mumbled as she headed into the bathroom.

xxxxxxx

End of chapter 5.

So? Any good?


End file.
